


Restless Enchantress

by JaneDoe876



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Massage, Some Humor, Sweet Loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 05:48:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7031539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDoe876/pseuds/JaneDoe876
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hold me close</p>
            </blockquote>





	Restless Enchantress

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Loxxlay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loxxlay/gifts).



> Hey guys, this is for Loxxlay who has encouraged me to write Loki comforting me and she's been such a good friend to me. I wanted to gift this to her. *sends you hugs* I hope you like it. Con-crit is always welcomed. Enjoy!

 I've been having rough nights, too many thoughts going through my head and it was hard sometimes to shut them down. Loki was back at Asgard, and I missed him something terrible.

I was going through bad times, Loki knew that, it's why he always made sure to check in on me whenever he could. He hated seeing me stressed out, he said that one as kind hearted as me, should always relax.

I was trying to sleep and again finding it hard, it was 2:00 am I really needed rest, something that sadly eluded me. Suddenly, green smoke appeared in my room.

"Enchantress? Why are you not sleeping?" Loki asked by means of saying hello.

"I missed you too Wolf Eyes" I said as he crawled in bed next to me.

"Sorry my darling, I missed you too so much" He said holding me close and kissing my forehead.

"It's alright my love, I'm just tired having a hard time sleeping again" I said softly.

"My poor restless Enchantress, I shall help you sleep" he whispered.

"I love you, sometimes I don't get why you put up with me" I said as we shared a gentle kiss.

"Because you are my Enchantress, and I love you more than anything" he said simply and began to massage me.

"How does the feel my paragon?" he asked as I felt his hands skimming all over my back and shoulder blades.

"Wonderful, Wolf Eyes" I murmured.

I'm not sure how long, he was doing that before I finally fell asleep wrapped up in his arms.

"Sleep now my darling, I will make sure you will sleep well" He said as I felt him kiss my forehead and run his fingers through my hair.

"Wolf Eyes" I murmured snuggling in his arms as I felt him wrap his arms around me and slowly let sleep take over. I had never slept better, so grateful for my Wolf Eyes.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you always for reading


End file.
